Fênix
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Pode um amor renascer depois de tantos percalços, tantas dificuldades? Leiam e revisem!
1. Despedida

**_Título_**: Fênix

****

**_Classificação_**: G

****

**_Autora_**: Andréa Meiouh

****

**_Esclarecimento_**: Os personagens de Dragon Ball Z/GT não nos pertencem, são de propriedade de Akira Toriyama, da Toei Animation©.

****

**_Nota da Autora_**: Este fic veio num momento súbito de inspiração e um pouco de tristeza, depois que escutei a nova música de Jorge Vercilo, "Fênix". A fênix, como a grande maioria deve saber, é um animal mitológico, uma ave especial que morre pela combustão de seu corpo e depois renasce das próprias cinzas. A música é um tanto melancólica, apesar de falar de amor.

**FÊNIX**

**Parte 1 - Despedida**

O clima geral era de felicidade. Haviam caprichado na decoração da casa e tudo estava muito bonito. Mas um dos convidados não estava feliz. O coração dele estava partido, apesar do sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto.

Ele afastou-se de um grupo de amigos, sob o olhar atento da mãe. Sorriu para ela, numa tentativa de assegurar que estava tudo bem. Muitos o consideravam um homem de sorte, pois tinha dinheiro, poder, beleza, amigos e uma família que, mal ou bem, o amava... Então por que sentia sua vida, seu ser tão vazio naquele momento?

A resposta estava num dos quartos do andar superior. Disfarçadamente, ele alcançou as escadas e rumou, sem ser percebido, pelo corredor, atraído pelo ki tão familiar. Parou diante do último aposento e abriu levemente a porta. Lá estava ela, vestida de noiva, tão linda... Poderia passar o resto de seus dias apenas admirando-a, mas isso não aconteceria mais. Não depois daquele dia.

Seu olhar encontrou com o dela através do espelho no qual ela se mirava. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, sem quebrar o contato visual.

"Trunks...", ela murmurou, de olhos arregalados.

"Você está linda... deslumbrante...", ele elogiou, se aproximando dela, parando a poucos passos.

"Obrigada", ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou os olhos.

Por um momento, Trunks se perguntou se ela também sentia aquele vazio no peito, como ele. Entretanto, ela abaixou a cabeça, parando de olhá-lo.

"O que faz aqui?", ela perguntou, ainda cabisbaixa.

"Eu precisava te ver... antes de...".

"Pra quê?", ela o interrompeu, levantando a cabeça de súbito. E pelo reflexo do espelho, Trunks pode ver que os belos olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Para espezinhar ainda mais meu coração?".

"Não! Nunca!", ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Jamais quis magoá-la. Tudo o que fez, fizera pelo bem deles dois. Mas só conseguira dor e solidão. "Não...", continuou. "Só queria te ver... pela última vez".

Tocando de leve no cotovelo dela, Trunks a virou, de modo que pudessem se olhar de frente. Ficaram ali, se encarando, sentindo a tristeza um do outro, percebendo que depois daquela noite não haveria mais retorno, não havia mais nenhuma oportunidade para eles.

"Por que?", ela perguntou em voz baixa, tão baixa que mesmo os ouvidos aguçados de Trunks tiveram dificuldades para ouvi-la. "Por que desistiu de nós, Trunks?".

Ele ficou sem saber o que dizer por um breve instante. "Por que tive medo", disse ele por fim. "Tive medo do que pensariam de nós, do que falariam... Tive medo de não nos aceitarem... Tive medo da atração tão grande que me arrastava para ti... Tive medo de me perder em ti e nunca mais me achar...".

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face levemente maquiada. "Então seu medo acabou conosco, com o nosso amor".

"Eu pensei que fosse o melhor para nós dois...".

"Será que foi, Trunks? Você escolheu o caminho mais fácil... Sequer tentou outras alternativas. Como poderia saber o que era melhor para nós? Para mim?".

"Eu sei disso agora... E sinto muito...".

"Sentir muito não vai trazer o tempo que passou de volta... Eu sofri quando você me deixou... Pensei que jamais poderia superar... Mas encontrei alguém que me ajudou a sair do fundo do poço onde você me largou, Trunks... Alguém que me mostrou que havia vida sem você...".

Cada palavra dela era uma punhalada no coração sofrido de Trunks. Mas ele não podia culpá-la por sentir-se daquele jeito. Se havia um culpado, era ele, por ter desistido sem ter ao menos tentado.

Respirando fundo e munido de toda sua coragem, Trunks resolveu dizer e fazer o que havia o levado até ali, no quarto da noiva. Aproximou-me e tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares.

"Olha... Quero que saiba... Que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu... E aconteça o que acontecer no nosso futuro... Sempre haverá alguém que vai te amar mais do que a própria vida...".

Então ele a beijou. E depositou naquela carícia todo seu amor, toda a sua alma... Coisas que pertenceriam a ela e a mais ninguém.

Quando se separaram, viu que ela chorava ainda mais. Deu um leve sorriso, tão triste quanto aqueles lindos olhos negros e se afastou.

"Adeus, Pan...".

Virando-se, Trunks saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Se tivesse se virado, teria visto Pan cair de joelhos no chão, aos prantos. Rumou para a janela mais próxima. Não iria voltar para o salão, iria embora. Não suportaria ver a mulher de sua vida se casando com outro.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

N/A: Essa foi a primeira parte do fic, a despedida, ou a morte de um amor tão bonito quanto o de Trunks e Pan. Fiquem ligados para a segunda e última parte da história.

E eu quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre a história! Por favor, deixem um review ou mandem-me um e-mail, dizendo o que acharam... Responderei a todos com o maior prazer.

Um grande Abraço,

Andréa Meiouh

Em: 23/02/2003.


	2. Reencontro

**FÊNIX**

**Parte 2 – Reencontro**

Sentada à beira de um penhasco, Pan pensava e refletia a respeito dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ainda sentia, dentro de si, o vazio que a invadira no momento em que Trunks saíra do quarto, deixando-a aos prantos, sem ser capaz de falar e responder as perguntas de seus preocupados parentes. A conseqüência disso era que o casamento fora adiado.

Olhando para a bela paisagem diante de si, a moça suspirou. Trunks tinha o dom de virar sua vida de pernas pro ar. Bastava ele aparecer e todas as pretensas ilusões de Pan caiam por terra. E por que? Porque ela o amava. Ainda.

Nunca deixara de amá-lo e iludira-se pensando que poderia ser totalmente feliz no seu casamento com Raul*. Talvez encontrasse um certo contentamento e satisfação, mas isso não seria a felicidade completa. Estaria vivendo e convivendo com um homem bom, gentil, bonito, mas que não era o homem que seu coração escolhera.

Estava pensando no que faria dali por diante, quando ouviu o barulho de um pequeno helicóptero. Era seu noivo que se aproximava. O viu manobrar e pousar a máquina, não muito longe do lugar que ela estava sentada. Logo, a porta se abriu e um homem, por volta dos trinta anos, desceu. Os cabelos loiros, sempre tão arrumadinhos, estavam desalinhados e abaixo dos olhos azuis havia olheiras. Ele ainda usava o fraque do casamento.

"Pan", ele a chamou, sua voz denotando seriedade. "Precisamos conversar".

Respirando fundo, Pan virou a cabeça de volta à paisagem e tornou a olhar o nada, sem responder o noivo. O que ele queria conversar? Sobre o casamento? Era tudo muito simples. Não haveria casamento e ponto final.

"O que aconteceu ontem?", ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Nada...", mentiu ela.

"Fale comigo, Pan... O que foi que aconteceu?".

Como poderia dizer que seu ex-namorado aparecera, se declarara e a beijara, fazendo-a perder todo o senso? Como contar isso tudo a Raul, e fazê-lo entender? Olhando nos olhos azuis do noivo, Pan sentiu um desejo enorme de revelar a verdade. De contar toda sua história. Até mesmo as partes que jamais revelara a ninguém e retirar aquele peso do peito. No entanto, sentia medo... Não era tão diferente de Trunks, concluiu desanimada. Também tinha medo do que as pessoas pensariam quando soubessem do romance ilícito que tivera com seu melhor amigo. Nem mesmo Raul sabia de toda a verdade. Sabia apenas que Trunks fora alguém importante na vida dela e que eles tinham brigado. Apenas isso.

Raul olhou a noiva e, vendo que ela não ia se abrir, ele decidiu ir direto ao assunto. "O dono do salão disse que podemos reservar novamente neste final de semana. Minha secretária já está entrando em contato com os convidados para remarcar o dia... O que acha de sábado?".

"Sábado? O que tem sábado?".

"Nosso casamento", ele deu uma leve risada "O que acha?".

"Sinto muito, Raul... Mas eu não estou em condições de pensar nisso agora...".

"Mas temos que decidir, Pan! Aquele salão é muito requisitado. Se não o usarmos no próximo sábado, só daqui a três meses!".

"Não posso, Raul! Será que você não entende?!", ela exclamou, se erguendo.

"Não!", ele também se levantou. "Eu não entendo! Por que não nos casamos ontem, como estava previsto? Por que você não quis mais se casar comigo?".

"Raul... Por favor... Isso é coisa minha... Preciso de um tempo...".

"Você está errada, Pan. Isso não é só coisa sua", disse ele. "Minha vida também está envolvida nisso. Eu tenho planos para nós, mas como posso levá-los adiante se você não me deixa sequer me aproximar? Você se fecha nessa sua casca, como antigamente...". De repente, ele parou, como se tivesse tido um estalo. "Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Trunks, não é?".

"Mas como...?", ela espantou-se, fitando-o de olhos arregalados.

"Ele estava lá ontem. Eu o vi. Mas teve um momento em que ele sumiu... Vocês estavam juntos, não é? Ele estava com você, não é, Pan?", ele a segurou pelos ombros. "Vamos, responda!".

A palidez de Pan valia mais que mil palavras. Raul a soltou.

"Foi ele, não é? Foi ele que a deixou tão deprimida no passado... O que houve? Amor não correspondido?".

Pan negou com a cabeça. "Não... Não foi amor não correspondido...".

"Você o amava", ele constatou, olhando-a bem. "Não! Você ainda o ama!".

Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela. "Sim". Não havia mais porque negar.

"Você me usou para esquecê-lo... Você me usou o tempo todo!", concluiu ele, humilhado.

"Me desculpe, Raul... Eu sinto muito...".

"Você me usou...", ele repetiu, como se quisesse aceitar as próprias palavras. "Eu amei você, dei tudo de mim para tirá-la daquela maldita depressão e você apenas me usava para esquecer o todo poderoso Sr. Briefs! Droga, Pan!".

"Raul...", ela tentou se explicar, mas o noivo estava exaltado demais para ouvir ou entender.

Afastando-se de volta para o helicóptero, Raul tirou a aliança do dedo direito. "Acho que não terá mais casamento...". Ele parou e a olhou, com um olhar furioso e magoado. "Sabe qual é a minha alegria nisso tudo, Pan? Saber que você vai ficar sozinha, amargando sua tristeza".

"O que quer dizer com isso", perguntou Pan alarmada.

"Ele foi embora. Ontem mesmo. Eu ouvi a mãe dele receber uma ligação e sair rapidinho da festa, pouco depois da confusão que você armou. Vocês nunca ficarão juntos". E dizendo isso, ele partiu.

Pan sentiu o ar faltar de seus pulmões. Trunks não podia ter ido embora... Ele não ia fazer aquilo tudo e largá-la... Ia?

"Não... Trunks não faria isso comigo... Ele não me abandonaria outra vez...", murmurava, enquanto levantava vôo e partia, disparada, para a Corporação Cápsula.

Em pouco mais de quarenta minutos, a filha de Gohan chegou à casa de Bulma e sua família. Bateu desesperadamente na porta, desejando que fosse Trunks quem a abrisse. Mas ao deparar-se com a expressão séria de Bra, sentiu o mundo sumir debaixo de seus pés.

"Onde ele está?", perguntou, com voz trêmula, esforçando-se para não cair no choro.

"Sinto muito, Pan... Ele pegou aquele robozinho e partiu na nave espacial...".

Fechando os olhos, Pan respirou fundo. "Eu posso entrar?", pediu, depois de um breve instante.

"Pan...", Bra hesitou.

"Não vai demorar... Prometo... Só quero olhar as coisas... Por favor".

"Meus pais saíram", disse Bra, abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem à amiga. "E eu tenho que terminar uns desenhos. Fique à vontade. Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar. Estou lá no estúdio".

"Obrigada, Bra". A jovem de cabelos azuis deu um leve sorriso e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Pan ficou sozinha na imensa sala de estar da família Briefs. Já estivera ali tantas vezes... Conhecia a Corporação Cápsula com a palma de sua mão, praticamente. Assim, seguiu direto para o quarto de Trunks. O aposento refletia a personalidade dele, era discreto, organizado e, ao mesmo tempo, alegre e aconchegante. Pan passou a ponta dos dedos sobre a escrivaninha, dando uma olhada nos objetos pessoais de seu amado. Depois se sentou na cama e pegou um travesseiro, que exalava o cheiro almiscarado de Trunks. A moça sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

"Por que, Trunks?", perguntou para o nada. "Por que?". Deitando-se, ela chorou silenciosamente, até cair no sono.

* * * * *

Pan acordou devagar, sentindo um toque suave em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um par de inesquecíveis olhos azuis.

"Trunks...", murmurou, sonhadoramente. "Devo estar sonhando ainda... Você não está mais aqui... Está no espaço...".

"Se ter você na minha cama é um sonho, não quero acordar", ele respondeu sorrindo com carinho.

Suspirando, ela aconchegou o rosto na mão que a acariciava com tanta delicadeza. "Por que me deixou, Trunks? Por que partiu e me deixou para trás?".

"Porque eu não suportaria ver você casar com outro... Mas mudei de idéia".

"Por que?". Ela o fitou, completamente acordada. Seu Trunks estava ali, ajoelhado à frente dela.

"Porque eu estava desistindo de você outra vez, minha pequena... E não é isso o que eu quero".

"E o que você quer, Trunks?".

"Ser feliz... Com você", ele respondeu, o sorriso aumentando ainda mais. "Eu te amo, Pan".

"Também amo você", ela replicou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o para a cama.

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado, no qual colocavam todos seus sentimentos. Estavam juntos finalmente e era isso o que importava de verdade. Separaram-se, por falta de ar, e se fitaram com amor.

"Eu não me casei...", Pan disse.

"Eu soube...", ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros dela. "Bra me contou...".

"E o que faremos agora?".

"Ficaremos juntos. E enfrentaremos todas as dificuldades que surgirem. Juntos. Eu amo você, minha pequena, mais do que imaginei ser possível".

"E eu também amo você, Trunks. Só você e mais ninguém", murmurou Pan antes de beijá-lo novamente. E eles passaram a primeira noite do resto de suas vidas, juntos. E o amor deles, que havia sucumbido a tantos problemas, renasceu das cinzas e se fortificou com o passar dos anos.

**_*** FIM ***_**

N/A: Aqui está a segunda parte de '**_Fênix_**'. Vocês acharam mesmo que eu ia deixar um dos meus casais preferidos separado? NÃÃÃÃÃOOO! ^_^ Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena história de amor, que foi inspirada, como eu falei antes, na música 'Fênix', de Jorge Vercilo e Flávio Venturini. Um grande abraço e até a próxima!

_Andréa Meiouh                                  _

_Em: 10/03/2003                                 _


End file.
